Friction
by Supercar
Summary: It was as if they were no longer just Naruto and Hinata. He couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. He didn't want to. [Naruhina lemon one-shot/Post The Last] Warning: This is not a fluffy story.


Description: It was as if they were no longer just Naruto and Hinata. He couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. He didn't _want_ to. [Naruhina lemon one-shot/Post The Last]

Naruto would swear right there and then that he had never in his life felt so fucking _alive_. _Never_. Suddenly all the troubles he'd ever experienced, all the stress and pain and bullshit seemed to melt away. All that remained in the rubble was Hinata. Her smile and her tears and her body pressed tightly against his. He watched, eyes half lidded, as her pink lips parted in a pained moan, her arms around his body clenching him tight, her nails breaking the skin of his back as if letting go of him were letting go of her very existence. And then he was inside her.

He couldn't even attempt to keep his mouth shut. Instead he threw his head back, his arm that had been around her back and the other that gripped her butt squeezing with deadly force as he groaned almost angrily. Her insides were warm and wet and so tight around him that it actually kind of _hurt_.

He fucking loved this girl. More than anything.

She was the first to move, ignoring the stinging pain between her thighs. A hand moved up to grab a fistfull of his hair and she locked her legs around him. Her breasts slid up and down, against his chest, her nipples hardening against his own and he moved along with her, his hands guiding her harder and deeper against his groin. He could feel their hip bones clashing with each thrust but neither of them cared. They welcomed the bruises.

Despite the clear embarrassment she wore in those rosy cheeks of hers Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of her. Their noses and lips brushed against eachother, never once making full contact but instead sharing the heavy breaths and moans that escaped the other. Her tear stained cheeks dampened his own and her sweat mingled with his. It was as if they were no longer just Naruto and Hinata . He couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. He didn't _want_ to.

With hazy eyes, he watched Hinata bite her bottom lip and try so desperately but fail to supress her moans as he moved his hands from behind her up to her front and grabbed a full, firm hold of both her breasts, bringing them up and moving his head down to suckle and lick and kiss her rosy nipples. He almost lost his mind when he felt her bring a hand down between their meshed bodies to rub herself.

"Ugh...fuck...Hinata..."

He flipped their bodies then, his back on the soft mattress sheets and hers exposed to the cool air. She didn't question it, instead resting her palms against his chest and moving her hips against his. His brows nit together and his hands held her elbows tightly as he moved his own body up to meet hers.

"Say my name," he groaned, " I want to hear you say it"

Hinata's eyes had been shut tightly, her face contorting with a mixture of both searing pain and numbing pleasure when she opened them and stared down at him with her hazy lavender eyes. She brought a hand that had been on his chest to rest on his cheek and began to slow her movements down whilst simultaneously deepening her thrust.

"Naruto-kun.."

He brought his hands to her hips again, helping her take more and more of him inside her, "I fucking love you," he breathed out tiredly,"you have no idea how much I fucking love you."

Her thumb rubbed against his cheek and he leaned his face more into her welcoming palm, "I love you too.."

He couldn't begin to describe just how amazing it felt to be inside her. Nothing could have prepared him for not ony the physical, but psychological effects of finally making her his. He couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. Not ever.

Flipping them both around again, Naruto now laid ontop of her and quickly took a hold of her legs and spread them out as wide as he could before strategically hooking them over his shoulders. He made sure his pelvis rubbed against her sensitive nub and began to thrust as hard as he could. Hinata's eyes went wide then, her arms wrapping around his back and ripping new wounds onto him with her nails. Her body began to dig deep into the mattress and the headboard slammed hard against the wall over and over and over again. He didn't give a shit if the neighbors heard. He didn't give a shit if all of Konoha heard. He wanted to show her just what she did to him. Just how much she fucking meant. That all those years she spent watching him, waiting for him to return her feelings were not in vain.

"Naruto-kun...!"

He dug his face into the crook of her neck and groaned heavily into her ear, taking in the sounds of their gasps and moans and the wet slapping of their bodies. Hinata took it all in as best as she could, crying out louder and louder in tune with his movements.

"Naruto-kun...please...!" she moved against his body, "please...!"

He began to suckle on her neck, wanting to leave his mark on her wherever he could, "Please...ugh...please what...?!"

Her nails were drawing blood on his back the way he had drawn blood from her and he didn't care how badly it stung because tonight was all about them.

He felt her hands grab onto his face and before he knew it they were kissing eachother harder than they ever had. Lips sliding roughly against one another, he was suprised to feel her teeth clench down on his bottom lip and in turn brought his tongue out to lick her back. She opened her mouth willingly and they were reduced to a mess of unwarrented passion.

He could feel himself losing it then. The coil in his stomach began to tighten in an almost unbearable fashion that he had to break the bruising kiss to bury his face into a nearby pillow.

He could feel his canines growing thicker as he clenched his teeth tightly together and held onto her bottom , digging himself deeper into her than he ever had before. In responce, Hinata brought a hand behind his head and the other held his hips as she graciously accepted his powerful thrusts.

He felt a chill run up his toes then and finally let himself go, reducing into a state of feral and frenzy movements, relentlessly pumping himself in and out of her, his hips moving in slight circles before pulling his face out from his hiding spot to grip his lover's chin and move her to face him.

Her eyes widened at the site of his reddened eyes and exposed canines.

"Look at me" he ordered.

They were both in a state of complete disorentation but neither dared to look away. They were entranced, locked in eachother's gaze so that nothing else in the world could possibly distract them at that moment.

And then suddenly he slowed down, his fingers tightening on her chin. Bringing his hips back he pulled himself out of her with only the head remaining before pushing himself back in roughly. He could feel her hair at the back of her neck rise as he pulled himself out again before slamming himself back inside her. Moving his head down, he captured her lips in his before repeating the motion one last time, this time releasing himself inside her.

"Mhnn.."

They broke the kiss then and he rested his sweaty forehead against hers. He could see her bottom lip quaking at the odd sensation, slowly bucking her hips back and forth into him. They were both breathing as if they had just reached the surface of the ocean after spending far too much time underwater.

Hinata rubbed her thumb in circles on the back of his neck then and Naruto could have sworn to himself that nothing on earth felt so good. Resting his hands on either side of her head, he slowly lifted his body off hers before sliding out and falling on his back beside her.

"C'mere..." he whispered, bringing his arm out and ushering her to come closer.

Hinata happily obliged, tiredly rolling her spent body around. Naruto helped her move her head up to rest on his chest before grabbing one of her little hands in his own. For a while they were silent, simply enjoying eachother's company and playing with eachother's fingers.

"How're you feeling?" Naruto asked first.

Hinata looked up at him before smiling that faint smile that he'd come to love so much.

"...sore."

His eyes widened at the sudden realization of what a complete jerk off he'd been.

"Shit...sorry about that."he quickly apologized. He had gotten very rough on her and hadn't stopped to consider that despite all the other things they had done together, it was still her first time having sex. They had used water based lubrication and engaged in plenty of foreplay beforehand, but she did bleed and he couldn't imagine it not hurting her.

"Don't be" she whispered, caressing the side of his neck with her nails, "I'm not. How's your back?"

He let out a small chuckle, "Forget about my back."

She giggled and he couldn't help but bring his head down to kiss the top of her head.

"Hinata?"

"Mhmm...?"

"Don't ever leave me baby."

She let her head fall on his chest and kissed him back, "Never."


End file.
